mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Prof. Templeton
|image = File:Av-136.jpg |imagewidth = 100px |caption = Consigliere |aka = Prof, PT |joindate = ERA 1 |firstmafia = ERA 1 |alias = - |wikiname = - |merits = Player, Host, MVP |awards = see Awards section |hosted = see Hosted section |cohosted = see Hosted section }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: (Era 1) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since ??? * Prefers playing as ??? * Favourite part of Mafia: ??? * Known flaws: ?? * Member of ?? Awards *MVP Awards (4 won) *#'MVP' of Heroes: Season 1.1 *#'MVP' of Manga Mafia 2 *#'MVP' of UMM 5.1 *#'MVP' of Choose Your Own Wincon Mafia *Brandos (1 nomination / 0 won) *#Nominated for Best Traditional Game 2016, lost to Mafia Noir II Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) - On MafiaManiac (MM) * Full Metal Alchemist Mafia: Death of the Undying * Anti-Theme Mafia * Anti-Theme Mafia II Mafia Record Overall 16-21 Goodie 9-5 *Era 1 BD *#Anime Battle Royale: Reloaded! - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 2.1 BD *#Anime Battle Royale: Bleached - Won - Killed N5 *#Heroes: Season 1 - Won - Survived *#Death Note Mafia: Rematch - Lost - Killed N4 *Era 2.2 BD *#Heroes: Season 1.1 - Won - Killed N4 *Era 3.1 Incognito and Mafiosphere *#Classic Mafia - Lost - Killed *#Mafiaholics' Mafia - Won - Survived *#Medieval Mafia Prequel - Won - Killed N2 *#Pirate Mafia II - Lost - Killed N2 *#Dreamweavers - Won - Survived *#Penguin Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 4.1 BD *#Matrix Thrill-ogy II - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 7.1 MM *#Angels and Demons - Won - Survived *#Manga Mafia 2 - Won - Survived Baddie 2-7 *Era 2.1 BD *#Death Note Mafia - Won - Survived *#Princess Bride Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 2.2 BD *#Matrix Thrill-ogy - Lost - Lynched D1 *Era 3.1 Incognito and Mafiosphere *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 3.2 Mafiosphere *#Communist Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 4.1 BD *#High School Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 7.1 MM *#Monster Buster Club - Lost - killed N2 *#UMM 5.1 - Won - Survived *Era 11.1 MM *#Stranger Things Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 Indy 1-1 *Era 3.1 Incognito and Mafiosphere *#Soul Eater Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Foodie Mafia II - Lost - Killed N4 Other Faction 4-8 *Era 2.1 BD *#Anime Battle Royale: Naruto - Won - Killed N6 *#Anime Battle Royale: Akatsuki Resurrection - Lost - Killed N8 *Era 2.2 BD *#Heroes Hybrid II - Won - Survived *#The Battle for Mt Olympus - Won - Survived *Era 3.1 Incognito and Mafiosphere *#Chess of the Three Kingdoms - Lost - Killed Cycle 5 *#Rome - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Alchemic Anarchy - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 4.1 BD *#The Battle for Mt Olympus II - Lost - Killed N8 *#The Battle for Mt Olympus III - Lost - Survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings - Lost - Killed N4 *#Choose Your Own Wincon Mafia - Lost - Survived *Era 11.1 MM *#Pokemon GO Mafia - Won - Killed N8 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 1